overwhelmed
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: Annabeth goes to the mall to buy Nico a birthday gift... things dont end well.


"Excuse me sir but do you have any My Chemical Romance Vinyls?"

Turning around the HMV worker saw a teenage girl with blond hair and grey eyes. "Vinyls, You mean like a record?"

Annabeth nodded "Ya like what they had in the 50's"

The employee looked around "well," he started off "We do have vinyls over there but I'll have to look it up on the computer if we have any for My chemical romance." Turning back to the computer in front of him the worker started searching for the requested item.

After a few moments he looked back up "Yes we do have one in stock it should be in with the other records. There all ordered alphabetically so it shouldn't be too hard to find it miss."

With a quick thanks the blond left to the designated area, it wasn't easy to find it but after 30 minutes of searching and 2 employees helping her Annabeth found it and two others.

Smiling the demigoddess payed for her items and left back into the mall. Going into a few more stores and finding something for her stepmoms upcoming birthday, stopping before she passed La senza.

'I am running out of them' Annabeth thought as she looked down at the chest and back to the store before deciding "what the hell, why not".

Entering the store she was immediately met by a overly excited saleswoman. "Hello welcome to La senza, can i help you with anything? Do you know you're size? Looking for anything specific?"

"Ummm hello ,yes I do know my size but I'm just looking for something functional."

Nodding the sales-lady led her to the back of the store before spouting off information "What size are you?"

Quickly replying Annabeth was soon shown 3 drawers filled with different bras in her sze. Picking a few before going to try them on.

"Can I get you're name please?" the lady inquired "And how many are you trying on."

"Oh it's Annabeth and just 3" Quickly jumping into the change room she tried the first one on and looked in the mirror.

"I'm disgusting" she whispered looking into her reflection. An overwhelming wave of self hate came over her causing her chest to tighten and eyes to water as her head filled with voices saying how ugly she is or asking why Percy was even dating a hideous creature such as her.

Shoving her clothes back on and hanging up the unbought bra Annabeth ran out of the store and into the washrooms.

Pulling out her phone Annabeth dialed her best friends number.

" _Hello?"_ the cheerful voice echoed from the other end

"Can you come get me please?"

" _Annabeth what's wrong? Where are you"_ concern filling the other demigoddess voice

"I'm at the mall please piper just come get me" whimpered the blond

" _Yes of course I'll be there in 10 minutes out by the food court okay?"_

A with a breathless okay the two hung up, the daughter of Athena shakily slid down the wall of the restroom hugging her knees to her chest as tears fell from her cheeks.

" **Ugly, stupid, unwanted, freak, know it all, pathetic, worthless, disgusting, hideous."**

those words and more ran through her head as she waited.

It felt like an eternity before her phone ran signaling her friends arrival. Grabbing her stuff she ran to the exit jumping into the car.

"Annie! What's wrong?" piper was shocked at her friends normally tidy appearance was all in disarray.

"Please just drive" doing as requested the aboriginal girl took them to her house knowing that she was the only one home. Taking her friend to her room she sat the blond down on the bed looking her straight in the eye.

"What happened?" The brunette demanded

"I don't know!" sobbed the teen as grey eyes over flowed with tears and her breath hitched "I-i was buying Nico a birthday present. And decided to get a new bra and when i was trying them on i looked in the mirror and I- i just hated myself, the scars, the stretch marks everything i just hate it all."

Piper pulled the sobbing blonde into a tight hug letting her friend cry understanding what was going through her head "Listen to me Annabeth, there is nothing to hate, you are beautiful. Those scars show what you have been through and what you fought for, those stretch marks you are lucky to have those some demigods don't even get through puberty but you did and those marks are the proof. You are beautiful, you are precious and all of us love every inch of you, Don't let those voices say otherwise. We love you Annabeth and don't ever think that you are unworthy of that love."

After a little bit Annabeth's sobbing died down to just sniffles and hiccups "Tell me something happy?"

Laying down next to her best friend Piper launched into an epic tale of what her and Leo did to the substitute teacher. Laughing at the end of it the daughter of Aphrodite whispered. "It happens to everyone, even the kids from my cabin get it. That moment of self hate and i understand that it's hard sometimes but just know that we here for you and don't hesitate to ask for help.'

Nodding the blonde snuggled closer to her friend needing the warmth she offered.

"So" Started the aboriginal female "What did you get Nico?"

End


End file.
